Naruto in Ninland!
by Domin-8.Me
Summary: What would happen if Naruto found a map by Alice leading down the rabbit hole into a twisted new verison of Underland? Nothing's safe in the hands of our beloved orange ninja! contains Myaoi lemon  and random Junjou Romantica-Wizard of Oz moments also!
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto in Ninjaland_

**Amai: Ello! This is our second fanfic!**

**Rei: And you didn't even finish the first one, baka-shimai.**

**Amai: ne~yu!**

**Koko: Whatever, that will be finished after I rewrite it, because I don't like it.**

**Amai: Yeah, so, anyway Lexii's friend Cherri [purplepockypandabear] helped with the lemon caused she asked and we're-**

**Rei- YOUR willing to a add request [etc.] if it fits, because your a idea hoarder.**

**Amai: Yeah! So enjoy the wonderful world of Nin-land! Nettyu~!**

**Koko: That's not a word, Sweetie, but as she said Enjoy! (Underground- Avril Lavigne)**

Even blindly moved over in attempts to get away from the walking sun among them. Strolling home from a day at the movies, Naruto couldn't help but unusually bleed out more excitement than ever. The team decided to go to the movies for a break from training and missions and they ended up watching 'Alice in Wonderland', exactly what he wanted to see. Sakura was still ignoring him but was being nicer than normal, another good point, and Sasuke wasn't being a teme either. Someone would probably wonder why but not our Naruto. Too happy things were well, he turned down an alley shortcut hoping that tomorrow would go by just as great.

Caught up in his daydreams, Naruto didn't noticed the bottle on the ground before he slipped on it and landed in the trash can. "Aw man," he grumbled scrambling out and cleaning himself off, "I should have guessed something would happen." then he noticed that the bottle was old, dirty and cracked down the side. Dirty water was seeping through the crack and he let it drain out while continuing home. Laying across his bed he tried wiping off some of the dirt but the filming was to thick. The water smelled like a toilet that hadn't been cleaned in the last ten days after someone pooped in it and didn't flush. Him wrinkled his face as the strangely colored liquid poured out behind the trash can. Because he's not only mischievous but curious, Naruto popped the cork and let the rolled up paper slowly slide out into his hand. The paper seemed to be 2000 years old- causing him to handle it carefully in fear- and had 'Alice's Map' printed as the title. It was in fact a map with winding roads and trails all ending at a tree or field. Naruto's eyes lit up, "Just like in Alice in Wonderland! This day just keeps getting better and better!"

Wondering if the 'going to the movies' thing was a bad idea, Kakashi sat watching his disciples from afar. "See see, look here but be careful- its fragile!" Naruto beamed to Sakura, showing only her the newly obtained item and making sure to block Sasuke's view from were he stood. "Only someone like you would believe in such childish things," Sasuke soughed rolling his eyes at the bubbling wonder before them. More interested in Sakura's react than Sasuke's, Naruto react to the comment and continued on about adventuring to Wonderland and acting as the characters did in the movie. "you do know there's more to it in the books right?" the pinkette finally stated, "even so, Naruto, Sasuke-kun is right. There no way this leads to Wonderland, if it even exists in the first place." Upset that she took Sasuke's side, as usual, he sat down quietly pouting as he put the map away.

_That teme ruined it again, but I'll so him! _

"That's too bad then," he sighed before Kakashi appeared before the trio.

Sasuke hadn't turned from Naruto and almost interrupted the usual "your late!...lair!" chant. Stunned back into reality Sasuke huffed in annoyance with Naruto's reaction to everything. He, along with Sakura and Naruto, was thinking things had been changing ever since early yesterday morning. Kakashi was silently grinning as he surveyed his team. "My, my, I think we should have movie days more often, because you all seem to be behaving well today," he chimed "even Naruto doesn't seem as overly hyperactive." Naruto puffed up his cheeks and folded his arms across his chest-gaining everyone's mental 'aawwl, how cute!' response- before he asked what their mission was for the day. He was trying to hurry their agenda, so he could go looking for one of the rabbit holes.

"Ugh, this is unbelievable," Sakura cried, "and I bet that's why we had a free day yesterday!" Their sensei had them clean the Elder's homes and Konoha's storage room. Kakashi sat watching nearby with a evil grin while talking to the guards about weird and erotic things that happens in the 'Ichi Ichi' series. "Just take this as training and working our hardest and fastest." he chuckled as the guards laughed. The kids all groaned solemnly as they tried to hurry and finish the job. Just then Tsunade burst into the room. "Why the hell are these genin working in here? What the fuck aren't you men doing your job? You have 10 second for your four to disappear and you six do your own damn work, you slackers!" Everyone immediately scrambled around bumping heads trying to get to their positions. The teens brushed quickly passed their Hokage and into the streets of the village. "Man, thank god Tsunade-sama came in just in time." Sakura sighed contently. Naruto was already wandering away from them. "Where are you going, dobe?" Sasuke called out ignoring Sakura's efforts for his attention.

_Why is he wondering about what I'm doing?_ Naruto thought before cheerfully bouncing away singing "Nothing that deals with you teme~," he even did a little jig before continuing on laughing wholeheartedly. Sasuke twitched annoyed by Naruto's cheekiness before escaping from Sakura, leaving her to sulk all alone. Naruto ran to the bridge they usually meet at and pulled the map out again. "Okay then," he whispered passing his hand smoothly over the paper, "show me the way." Instantly, the details changed to one similar to Konoha and its close surroundings, and a red trail was drawn from his location to a field deep in the training grounds. "Alright!" he screamed happily before following the trail. Little did he know about what he would find there.

**Lexii: yes I now this is short, the 1st part to everything I write is going to be short.**

**Rei: that's right, so don't say anything about that in your comments.**

**Amai: and plez comment cuz wen u dnt my words bcome filld w/ more ebonics.**

**Koko: Oh, god stop! *chases Amaishi***

**Lexii: Haha, so yeah, comment rate read, n thnx for dealing with the likes of me... us, whatever ^^**


	2. Chapter 2:Man Down the Holes!

**Lexii:There's a second chapter!**

**Koko:Yes,yes [disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto & Alice in Wonderland(2010) to Tim Burton] **

**Rei: that is until I get Kishimoto to sign the adoption papers.**

**Lexii n Cherri: shut up so we can write!**

**Rei: What you say! *pulls open the weapon closet***

***everyone runs after Lexii closes Rei in the closet***

_Naruto in Ninjaland_

Excited about the fact that they were let go early, Naruto torn through the forest. On the map there was a small blue spiral figure moving along with him- which is great because otherwise, Naruto would have been aimlessly walking around. Hopping through the canopy of the dense forest, he began wondering whether or not he was reading the map correctly. In the light of the training grounds one could clearly see everything, but in this jungle of darkness it was hard to see even the trees in front of him and he had already run into about five of them. Growing tired of this chase Naruto jumped down from the tree onto the ground. Only, what he landed on wasn't solid ground but a thick mass of dead plant life. "AAAHH!" he screamed in sheer terror.

Before he could think about what to do he hit the ground below on his back. Rubbing it, he sat up to survey his milieu. It was a place he hadn't notice before, but he didn't know that the forest ever got that dense either. From under the dark canopy and through the sober leaf matting, was a wonderfully aesthetic trail through a rainforest-type land. In total awe, Naruto sat gaping at the scenery, that is until the map drifted down softly onto his spiky head. The blonde snatched it off himself, upset that it was blocking his view, and glanced around once more before looking down on the guiding paper.

"Where to now, Map?" he asked teasingly.

The colors change and the picture now matched the environment. The once unseen sky was now powdery blue, large butterflies the exact size of his hand flutter about, most looking oddly discolored or deformed in some way.

"Not exactly wonderland but because everything's weird looking, I guess I'm pretty close," he stated to no one but himself. He was feeling very proud of the fact he would be the first ninja in wonderland especially since he was male. Brightening and beaming the way only hyperactive children can, he hopped through the bush, onward on instructions of the map.

"I'm almost there!" he screamed as he noticed the swirl was barely just not exactly mid-X. Stuffing it into his pocket, he burst into a full sprint forward. The excitement in him poured out of his face when he started falling for the second time in the last five hours.

"No!" he yelped instinctively before he landed harshly on his head. The pain snapped him away roughly before the start of another fall came into action. The entire cavern gave way and dropped him along with the rubble. He couldn't gain enough strength to prepare himself for impact or stop the constant spinning of his body. He had bumped into the wall multiple times, but could not grip it and the pain and fear of dying on impact terrorized him. _If only I hadn't come alone, maybe I could've tricked Sasuke into coming then landed on top of him._ He thought as he glanced over to see a grand piano on his left side. Yes it was a brown wood grand piano sitting on the ledge, and a whole tea set table was also falling near him with two women gossiping at it, and a lot of other odd things that shouldn't have been falling down a hole or even here in the first place.

Astonished now by these strange additions, he began wondering just what happened when he fell. Did he take a wrong turn? Was he in a coma from hitting his head hard the first time? Before he could think of an answer the women took note on him.

"Oh, my dear Margret, look at that poor lonesome child!"

"Yes, I see Stacey, shall we be proper ladies and ask her to tea?"

"Oh yes, what a splendid idea! I have not enjoyed a young lady's company in quite some time!"

"Oh, my dear girl, come! Why don't you join us old women for tea and sweets? We'll be arriving shortly in the Yellow Queen's courtyard. A beautiful face like yours would probably be chased from there to the Dark King castle!" the women ranted, laughing not at all gracefully at the last comment.

"GIRL! WHO'S A GIRL?" Naruto blurted. Upon seeing the look on his face, they frowned solemnly, "Why, isn't that a pale orange dress you are wearing?" "And that is most certainly a white apron around your waist and black ribbons tied in your hair, my dear," the older one detested glancing over her teacup. Naruto confirm their observation with the help of a mirror that floated close by. A spiky blond blue eyed him look back but his attire was all off. A pale orange dress with puffed sleeves and a open bottom graced his figure- the only good thing being that he was still wearing boxers- a crisp white apron hung over the top and two black ribbons sat on his head, tied just above his ears. He look like a orange "Alice" doll with short hair since his spikes were now also losing their awesomely accurate spikiness due to the fact the wind pushes upward against you when your falling.

Shock so much out from this to scream, he turn with his jaw dropped at the old gossipers. "Close it or you'll invite flies, dear." "That's unsightly for a young lady." the shook their heads slightly, intently waiting for his reaction but somehow got something else. An enormous tornado appeared with a little red sports car twirling around in it. It was none other Akihiko's, aka Usagi-san, but the twist was Misaki was in the driver's seat panicking like only he knows how!

"Where the hell is this?" Misaki screeched upon seeing other people. "Like hell if I know, I freaking fell down here early!" "What poor mouths you both have!" "The young generations sure are something, aren't they?" the women gasped before Misaki's tornado ripped him from the seat and threw him down a different tunnel. "No freakin' way! I'm in a dress!" _Well at least it's not just me now! _Naruto chuckled before a blinding light flashed in from beneath him. "We have finally arrived," a ghostly voice called before the trio hit the ground; Naruto touched down on his butt and the hags in the chairs with everything still sitting perfectly on the table.

"Hello, my ladies!" a wandering dark brown haired man in a tuxedo bellowed happily. The more the nomad grew nearer, the more he resembled Iruka. The ecstatic visage, scarred nose, long hair, in fact it was Iruka himself. "Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here, and in a suit at that?" Naruto blurted in efforts to run forth, but ended up on his face because of the heels. Hey, slow-minded boys have trouble in even ½ inch heels, so you know he had it bad in 1 inch. "And you are, my dear?" the Iruka-look-a-like asked as he assisted in getting the blond to his feet. He then scrutinized every part of the brightly colored 'girl' before him. "Well, aren't you just as beautiful as the Queen? Almost similar, don't you ladies agree, like a daughter." "Daughter? Iruka-sensei!"

"Why, I first thought she was the young Queen herself, she certainly is as boisterous as Her Majesty."

"Yes, indeed, you're a little blonde, flat-chest having, loudmouth of a girl, but kindhearted as caring all the more." The oldest chirped wryly.

"Indeed, well ladies why don't the knights take us into the Royal Court and finish this conversation over freshly-brewed tea? Knights!" he finished signaling a group of Knights clad in gold armor to lift everyone onto a large platform on wheels and then attach them to the carriage. As soon as everyone was on board, they then commanded the horses to pull the stage into the fortress gate- which was like only ten miles away, a distance any ninja could easy overcome- and into the main gates towards the court. "Well, my dear, I believe you should stay with me; even though you're ill-mannered, I think you could male an excellent grandchild for me!" Lady Stacey replied in a cocky tone. "No, come with me because we are more alike, right dearie?" Naruto jumped up just in time to dodge their skeleton hands reaching for him. "I'm not going with either of you old crazy hags! Stay away from me!" he proclaimed, stepping further and further away till he was just half a step off the edge. [ which isn't start because…] Then, the platform went over a bump that shook the whole thing, knocking the cups off the table and almost made Iruka fall, but most importantly dropped Naruto over the side into the rushing river they just _so_ happen to be crossing at the time. "Waaaaaahhhhhh!" is the only thing, coming from the ninja himself, heard before he blanks out completely.

Lexii: ok that's chapter 2!

Cherri:

Lexii: you yelled too!

Amai: RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!*running full speed*

Lexii: *already gone*

Rei:*hears her footsteps* I can smell you….CHERRI!

Cherri:

Koko:Whatever. *yelling at Rei* I'll be catching you after this! Hope you guys like this, stay tuned

Amai: And review PLEZ!

Rei: Talk right!

Amai: *running away* WAAAHHH! I'm Sorryz!


	3. Never Listens to Flowers

Naruto awakened in a small forest, though he was just slowly but surely floating on a leaf down the stream. Eventually he thought enough to get up and figure out were he was. Though, to all those who ever worn real fluffy puffy dresses then you now what water does to them. Naruto doesn't know, so to him getting up and falling right back, even after the third attempt, seemed rather odd. It really made it worse since the water shrunk people to the size of Thumbelina! Then that's when it deemed on him... well exactly a group of flower fairies were entertaining themselves with his stupidity until one got annoyed by it all until, "The lump of orange cloth is completely soaked, Baka! That why you keep dropping like a hot potato!" a young blonde fairy proclaimed. The blue eyed girl glared on as her friends stood close by; one of them giggling and the other blushing madly. The giggler was a brunette with her hair in a bun on the side of her head and the other was a sweet girl had long, straight, black hair. They reminded him of the chibi versions of Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. "...Oh..." was all he could say since he was still oddly mesmerized by their dresses. Their dresses themselves resembled flowers [like the outfits from Tokyo Mew Mew or Pretear]. Ino's was a violet, Tenten was a rose, and Hinata was lavender. Tenten took the initiative to speak, "Ringing it out wouldn't hurt, take off and we'll give you a dress." "Umm, can you give me the dress now and let me change behind the bushes?" "Ugh, whatever, give her the bi-colored Water Lily dress."

Naruto never thought he'd like that orange Alice dress ever in his life. The dress they had him put on look liked the water lily with the petals turned downward. The yellow anther that bellowed out, covered his flat chest perfectly but the petals weren't right with his boxers on so he had to take them off. Even with that the skirt of the dress stopped way to high for his liking. "Well, aren't you just the little cutie!" Ino cheered since she did choose the dress herself. "Ugh, yeah, thanks. Hey, can I go home now?" "Go home? Why no!" "You'll be our new addition to the Hana tribe." "Woah, WHAT!" Naruto screamed in shocked. They laughed as Hinata chanted "J-just kidding," though Naruto couldn't find anything funny with that. "Okay then, can I at least get back to where I came in at?" "Of course, Yuri, but first you have to eat this." Tenten chanted holding up a small treasure box. The box itself was golden and design and woodwork was elaborate. Enchanted by the beauty of the box, Naruto slowly opened the chest. It was filled with a great array of candies, mostly ones he'd never seen and others he thought looked like the treats Alice ate in the movie.

"Pick three, and **only** three different pieces of candy." _I'm I sure this is even safe for me? _He thought remembering their 'joke' of turning fairy. Since he didn't want to die because one, he hasn't eaten his favorite meal today yet, two, he hadn't beaten Sasuke and won Sakura's heart, and most importantly three, he wasn't the Hokage, he decided to use his brain- that's if he even know how to use it at all. "Um, before I do, what's up with the fairy stuff anyway?" "Well, there has to be at least four fairies or the pixies will rule the Enchanted Forest." Hinata mentioned as she hide behind the others like the pixies were coming for her right then. "There was one other of us, but she left to rule in the Heart Country as the Pink-hearted Queen." Almost instantly, the picture of Sakura as the Queen popped up in his head. "No way, Sakura-chan's a Queen here? I can't wait to see her!"

"The pink little billboard brow of a traitor? You respect _and _want to **meet** her? Maybe you did come from somewhere else!" "Yeah, I know you and her aren't exactly friends but you don't have to be like that, geez." "No, Yuri," "It's Naruto." "Sakura is the one who's wrong. Even though I know she spared our lives because we were friends, she's still the one who left us behind in some forest to be freely attacked and probably enslaved by the pixies." Oh, I see." "Um, don't be crestfallen because that, Naru-yuri. I still think Sakura-hana favors us, I mean, the pixies haven't came in captured us yet and we've been three for almost six years." Hinata commented sweetly, causing everyone to nod in agreement. "Well time to eat!" he screamed grabbing three treats without looking.

Now, if he did look he would have noticed two of them were the exact same and the last one was just a fondant iced cookie-cupcake. After eating them all in one bite, those two indentical ones took their toll on him. His grew, which was what the fairies didn't want, but not to his normal size. He was now the height of two Kakashis standing on each others shoulder! When he looked down the fairies were retreating, leaving behind the box of treats. _Pick it up Stupid!_ Was what Inner Naruto said and thus Naruto obeyed, luckily. Maybe he did have a brain.


End file.
